Here's To Living In Tulsa
by The ExtraOrdinary Outsider
Summary: This is the going to be an album full of outsiders versions of songs. All rights go to the artists of the original songs. I will be accepting all songs and I will be up to the challenge to make all of them appear in this album. Please PM suggestions or leave them in the reviews. *COMPLETE*
1. 1 Here's To Living in Tulsa

**Like I've mentioned in a few other stories, this is my songfic album full of Outsiders parodies. The first person, or persons depending on how long apart the first and second review is, gets to pick the next song I do. **

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE ARTISTS OF THESE SONGS**

So Here's To Livin' in Tulsa

Singing Hank Williams at the top of our lungs

With the radio blaring 'cause we're wild and we're young

We got a bottle of whatever and it's getting us drunk

So here's to living in Tulsa

Hang with all our friends

Act tough this weekend

For no damn reason,

And this town will never change

Meet you at the lot,

Fight's at ten o'clock

Troubles won't stop,

And this town will never change

Stay, oh just stay forever, stay

If you stay forever, hey

We can stay forever gold

Singing Hank Williams at the top of our lungs

With the radio blaring 'cause we're wild and we're young

We got a bottle of whatever and it's getting us drunk

So here's to living in Tulsa

We'll be running down the street, yelling grease is number 1

I'm like yeah whatever, are lives are so much fun,

When the sun's going down, we'll be heading to Buck's

So here's to living in Tulsa

Oh woah oh woah here's to never growing up

Oh woah oh woah here's to never growing up

We drive soured-up cars

Drink at every bar

This is who we are,

And this town will never change

They say just shape up but they don't know us we don't a fuck

Hell this town will never change

Stay, oh just stay forever, stay

If you stay forever, hey

We can stay forever gold

Singing Hank Williams at the top of our lungs

With the radio blaring 'cause we're wild and we're young

We got a bottle of whatever and it's getting us drunk

So here's to living in Tulsa

We'll be running down the street, yelling grease is number 1

I'm like yeah whatever, are lives are so much fun,

When the sun's going down, we'll be heading to Buck's

So here's to living in Tulsa

Oh woah oh woah here's to living in Tulsa

Oh woah oh woah here's to living in Tulsa

Stay, oh just stay forever, stay

If you stay forever, hey

We can stay forever gold

Ohhhhhhh

Singing Hank Williams at the top of our lungs

With the radio blaring 'cause we're wild and we're young

We got a bottle of whatever and it's getting us drunk

So here's to living in Tulsa

We'll be running down the street, yelling grease is number 1

I'm like yeah whatever, are lives are so much fun,

When the sun's going down, we'll be heading to Buck's

So here's to living in Tulsa

So here's to living in Tulsa

Oh woah oh woah so here's to living in Tulsa

Oh woah oh woah ( raise your glass and say )

So here's to living in Tulsa


	2. 2 Born and Raised This Way

**So the last song on this album was a parody of Here's to Never Growing Up by Avril Lavigne. I got the idea when I saw a parody video by OfficialComedy. Katlolipop got the answer right so they chose this next one. **

Born and Raised This Way

Our kind runs fast like a Chevy

You didn't hear a thing about it, savvy?

'Cause that's how we were taught to do it

That's how we were taught

You run around pulling stunts like an acrobat

Grin at me with a smile like a Chessy cat

'Cause that's how we were taught to do it

That's how we were taught

Just a little hair grease, and a couple sunsets

Throwin' a few punches, beatin' on them jet-sets

That's our kind, that's our kind

Whoa, whoa

It's all in how tough we act

We want all of Tulsa to know that

We are so bad, and wouldn't have it any other way

No matter what the Socs say

We are so tough and won't ever break

'Cause our kind was born and raised this way

Born and raised this way, yeah

When it's dark you always know where the trouble's at

Lurking in the shadows like a bloodthirsty bat

'Cause that's how we were taught to do it

That's how we were taught

Every night doing things you probably shouldn't do

Makin' sure the fuzz don't ever catch you

'Cause that's how we were taught to do it

That's how we were taught

We hang out on the east side

Drivin' drunk enjoy the ride

Home of hoods and a life of crime

Our kind, our kind

Whoa, whoa

It's all in how tough we act

We want all of Tulsa to know that

We are so bad, and wouldn't have it any other way

No matter what the Socs say

We are so tough and won't ever break

'Cause our kind was born and raised this way

Born and raised this way, yeah

'Cause hell I'll take the fall for you

And onto my record

Whoa oh oh, our kind was born and raised this way

born and raised this way, born and raised this way

It's all in how tough we act

We want all of Tulsa to know that

We are so bad, and wouldn't have it any other way

No matter what the Socs say

We are so tough and won't ever break

'Cause our kind was born and raised this way

Born and raised this way, yeah

Born and raised this way

Born and raised this way

Born and raised this way


	3. 3 I'll Open Up

**So nobody got the last one. It was Made In The USA by Demi Lovato. And I got tired of waiting so I'm posting another one.**

I'll Open Up

Finding my way through the problems  
Living in a town split apart  
Not knowing friendships would end  
But remembering the start  
They tell me I'm too young to worry  
They say I'm caught up in a bad dream  
A chance at change will pass me by if I don't open up and try  
Well that's fine by me

So I'll open up when it's all over  
When I'm stronger and I'm bolder  
All this time I was hiding away  
And I didn't know when to come out

So I'll open up when it's all over  
When I'm stronger and I'm bolder  
All this time I was hiding away  
And I didn't know when to come out

I tried carrying the weight of this guilt  
But I only have two hands  
I wished I got the chance to get out and around  
But I didn't think of making any plans  
Wish that I could stay forever gold  
Afraid that I'll break the promise  
Trying not to change the way I am  
Going around in this world full of bias

So I'll open up when it's all over  
When I'm stronger and I'm bolder  
All this time I was hiding away  
And I didn't know when to come out

So I'll open up when it's all over  
When I'm stronger and I'm bolder  
All this time I was hiding away  
And I didn't know when to come out

I didn't know when to come out  
I didn't know when to come out  
I didn't know when to come out  
I didn't know when to come out


	4. 4 Away From That Blonde

**Thank you to Silvermoon10123 for favoriting this story. And thank you to greasy girl love for suggesting the song of the chapter.**

**I am so sorry I haven't updated in forever. I got sick with a high fever, and I couldn't even sit up so I couldn't type. But now I'm back and I will be updating all my stories.**

**The last song was Wake Me Up by Avicii. Nobody seemed to get that one either. I just wanna make this clear if anyone is confused about this story. You can take a guess at what the song of the chapter might be by reviewing. And if you get it right I PM you and you get to pick the next song. Requests will also be accepted. And I may be posting other songs that I would like to change too. **

**This song may be a little hard to get, but I will give a hint. This is my take on a failed DallyXCherry romance and Ponyboy confesses his feelings to Cherry. One part of this where both pov's are having a conversation is almost word for word from where this is taken to become a parody. So it might not be too hard actually.**

Away from that Blonde

Cherry:  
Give him back his jacket and leave behind the coke  
Don't look at them laughing and ignore the humility  
Leave with what's left of my dignity  
Get in my corvette, and just go.

Chalk it all up to experience

We say they're scum but I disagreed  
Who could say then where my path would lead?  
Well now I know

Out of the east, away from the poor  
Back to what I was before  
Back where I'm known  
Back in my own cult of society

Laugh with my friends out at the drive  
We'll stop for a pop before we arrive  
That's fine with me, just let me be  
Away from that blonde

Thanks for your help, for all the fun,  
Thank you for treating me decently.

Ponyboy:

What's wrong?

Cherry:

Maybe someday you can visit me  
Grab a coke, watch a sunset

Ponyboy:

Wait, where are you going?

Cherry:

I'm sorry I'm going back to where I belong.

Ponyboy:

What brought this on?

Cherry:

You did your best with a hopeless case.

Ponyboy:

That's ludicrous

Both:

You are the best thing about this place.

Ponyboy:

Now you should know –

Cherry:

-Dallas hit on me

Ponyboy:

He what?

Cherry:

He tried to kiss me, I threw coke, there's no reason for me to stay

Ponyboy:

What about love?  
I never mentioned love  
This is bad timing I know  
But perhaps if I'd made it clear  
That you belong with me right here  
You wouldn't have to go  
Cause you know that I'm so much in love.  
Please don't go.  
Please get out, open the door  
We both know we're worth so much more.

Cherry:

Back to the west, back to those I adore.  
Back to who I was before.  
The breaks on our side, won't be bumpy ride  
Just staying where we are  
Most fight hard, others sit back in a brawl, I just ignore it all

Ponyboy:  
If you can hear, can I just say, how much I want you to stay?

Cherry:  
It's him not me  
Just let me be  
Away from that blonde

Ponyboy:

I need you to stay

Cherry:

It's him not me  
Just let me be  
Away from that blonde


	5. 5 A Mechanic

**Thank you to OutsidersFanatic for reviewing on the last chapter. I was somewhat confused about what you meant by it so if you could just try and clear that up in a PM that would be great. **

**I'm so so so so so so so a million more sos sorry that I haven't updated in three weeks. I was just so stressed about going back to school and getting my schedule, and I also I went on another short trip down the shore to get in one last fun thing for the summer. **

**But excuses won't make up for anything. So I'm gonna post a bunch of different things today and tomorrow and Friday and a lot on the weekend too. But again I'm sorry for the long wait. I promise it won't be this long next time. **

**This** **is** **just a song about Steve fixing a car because I couldn't be creative enough to think of anything else**. 

A Mechanic

Whoa, oh, oh  
Whoa, oh, oh  
Whoa, oh, oh  
Whoa

I'm brushing off the ash and dust  
I wipe my brow then I clean the rust  
I'm breathing in the chemicals

It's breaking down, acting up, then clocking out like drunk wuss  
This is it, the apocalypse  
Whoa

I'll fix it up, I work my aching bones  
Long enough to make the systems go  
Workin' in the garage, in the garage

Workin' in the garage, in the garage  
Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm a mechanic, a mechanic  
Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm a mechanic, a mechanic

I use my hands, wear oil-stained clothes  
It's a metallic revolution, I suppose  
We're painted grey to fit right in  
Whoa

It's breaking down, acting up, then clocking out like drunk wuss  
This is it, the apocalypse  
Whoa

I'll fix it up, I work my aching bones  
Long enough to make the systems go  
Workin' in the garage, in the garage

Workin' in the garage, in the garage  
Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm a mechanic, a mechanic  
Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm a mechanic, a mechanic

All systems go, the old engine hasn't died  
Thanks to my creaking bones, back from its way to the afterlife

I'll fix it up, I work my aching bones  
Long enough to make the systems go  
Workin' in the garage, in the garage

Workin' in the garage, in the garage

Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm a mechanic, a mechanic  
Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm a mechanic, a mechanic


	6. 6 Cruise

**A/N: I didn't really wanna change the name of the song 'cause I thought it would make more sense if I kept it like that. This is supposed to be a story about a greaser falling for the police chief's daughter. So it's not about characters from the book or a song version of a scene. This is also gonna be the second of five songs I post for my songfic album today.  
**  
Cruise

Baby you a song  
You make me wanna roll my windows down and cruise

Hey baby

Yeah, when I first saw that leather jacket on her  
It didn't cross my mind that she was the police chief's daughter  
Thought, "Oh, good lord, she has them long dark bangs!"  
Couldn't help myself so I walked up and said

Baby you a song  
You make me wanna roll my windows down and cruise  
Down a highway road blowin' stop signs through the middle  
Every big old city with you  
In this brand new T-Bird with a lift kit  
Would look a hell of a lot better with you up in it  
So baby you a song  
You make me wanna roll my windows down and cruise

She was drinkin' real heavy and singin' Elvis Presley  
We were falling in love and I didn't think it was gonna get messy  
She hopped right up into the cab of my truck and said,  
"Fire it up, let's go get this thing stuck."

Baby you a song  
You make me wanna roll my windows down and cruise  
Down a highway road blowin' stop signs through the middle  
Every big old city with you  
In this brand new T-Bird with a lift kit  
Would look a hell of a lot better with you up in it  
So baby you a song  
You make me wanna roll my windows down and cruise

When that sunset rose through the trees  
I leaned toward her and she did the same to me  
And I turned down the headlights and kissed her all night  
'Cause it felt so right, her and I, man we felt so right

I let her steal my heart and  
It wasn't that smart  
When her old man came around  
And pulled the two of us apart  
Girl you sure got the beat in my chest bumpin'  
Hell, I can't get you out of my head

Baby you a song  
You make me wanna roll my windows down and cruise  
Down a highway road blowin' stop signs through the middle  
Every big old city with you

Baby you a song  
You make me wanna roll my windows down and cruise  
Down a highway road blowin' stop signs through the middle  
Every big old city with you  
In this brand new T-Bird with a lift kit  
Would look a hell of a lot better with you up in it  
Come on

Baby you a song  
You make me wanna roll my windows down and cruise

Come on, girl  
Get those windows down and cruise  
Aww, yeah. 


	7. 7 Delay

**A/N: This song is a take on Randy's feelings about the Greasers against Socs rivalry and the rumble they had. It may be kinda hard to follow because the song I changed was a challenge that I got from my best friend, Jesse (the one I wrote Out of the Concrete Jungle for) when I went to her house. I heard this song and she said she wished someone would change the lyrics. So I did. This is the third of the five songs I post for the songfic album today. **

Delay

Make it stop  
Fighting's no good I just can't take no more  
Brings 'em down, brings us up  
I don't know, I don't know (know)  
But don't cry, don't move  
Just stay right there (right there)  
C'mon stay right there, right there  
I wanna let them be free, 'cause we fighting everywhere I go, e-everywhere I go, fight 'em everywhere I go  
Let them be free, fighting everywhere I go, e-everywhere I go, everywhere I go

Yeah  
Wanna put this fight off; delay, We can beat them up all day, We can best them up all day, fight 'em all day  
Yeah  
Wanna put this fight off; delay, we can fight all over again and again, yeah  
Wanna put this fight off; delay

Just stop, put it off, forget it all, make it stop  
I really wanna leave this thing, I wanna get rid of this rivalry  
End it  
Ending so slow, we know it isn't  
End it  
Ending it forever  
I wanna let them be free, 'cause we fighting everywhere I go, e-everywhere I go, fight 'em everywhere I go  
Let them be free, fighting everywhere I go, e-everywhere I go, everywhere I go

Yeah  
Wanna put this fight off; delay, We can beat them up all day, We can best them up all day, fight 'em all day  
Yeah  
Wanna put this fight off; delay, we can fight all over again and again, yeah  
Wanna put this fight off; delay

Heard we ran off, left it all crashing down  
I'm so lost, I'm so lost in it now  
Yeah, shoulda put this fight off; delay, (put this fight off) off; delay  
Fight with them all day, with them all day!

Yeah  
Shoulda put this fight off; delay, We can beat them up all day, We can beat them up all day, fight 'em all day  
Yeah  
Shoulda put this fight off; delay, we can fight all over again and again, yeah  
Shoulda put this fight off; delay

Yeah  
Yeah


	8. 8 Fears

**A/N: This is a song about Dally and my take on the feelings he keeps locked in his mind that he's afraid to let anyone know about. This is the fourth of five songs I post on the songfic album today.**

Fears

When his veins went cold  
And the past turns old  
And the things he saw  
Made him lose his gold

When his old ways all failed  
And the new ones he hailed  
Are the worst of all  
Since they sent him to jail

He wanna hide the truth  
He wanna keep it away  
But with the problem inside  
There's nowhere he can hide

No longer a place of need  
He is only hate and greed  
This is his hidden life  
This is his hidden life

When you feel the need  
Look into his eyes  
It's where his fears hide  
It's where his fears hide  
Don't get too close  
It's dark inside  
It's where his fears hide  
It's where his fears hide

When the darknesses fall  
Is the last lights of all  
When they faded out  
The sinners started to crawl

So that dug his grave  
And the masquerade  
That was forced on him  
At the mess he keeps away

Don't want to let them down  
Since he's hell bound  
Though this is his way  
He's gonna hide the truth

No longer a place of need  
He is only hate and greed  
This is his hidden life  
This is his hidden life

When you feel the need  
Look into his eyes  
It's where his fears hide  
It's where his fears hide  
Don't get too close  
It's dark inside  
It's where his fears hide  
It's where his fears hide

They say it's what he made  
With his twisted fate  
It's locked up in his soul  
He won't let it go

His eyes, they are not bright  
He can't remember the light  
He can't escape this now  
Unless someone shows him how

When you feel the need  
Look into his eyes  
It's where his fears hide  
It's where his fears hide  
Don't get too close  
It's dark inside  
It's where his fears hide  
It's where his fears hide


	9. 9 Stealing Them Car Parts

**A/N: Steve stealing hubcaps and telling Socs and the fuzz that they'll never catch him even though they know it's him. This one was pretty uncreative on my part just like my other one about Steve. I'm sorry that my only view of him and his character is his association with cars. This is the fifth and final chapter for the songfic album I am posting today. I will post few more tomorrow. But if I don't get more reviews I won't know if my hard work on changing these songs is worth it. So please tell me if I should keep going or not. **

Stealing Them Car Parts

Yea, I can take one more thing away from you  
'Cause all this waiting I'll regret  
Don't they know I'm full of greed, stealing more  
You lost the thing I really did need

I learned to lift two at a time  
They haven't caught me in day or night

And who do you think I am?  
When it comes to crime I don't give a damn  
Stealing them car parts  
Never leave a scratch or scar  
You're won't ever catch me  
I'll just run off and be free  
So don't say that I flee  
Who do you think I am?

I hear you're asking all around  
If I am anywhere to be found  
But I have grown too strong  
To ever fall back in your arms

I learned to lift two at a time  
They try and stop me all day and through the night

And who do you think I am?  
When it comes to crime I don't give a damn  
Stealing them car parts  
Never leave a scratch or scar  
You're won't ever catch me  
I'll just run off and be free  
So don't say that I flee  
Who do you think I am?

And it takes you so long just to get here  
Remember how how fast I am I'll be no where near  
I wish I had listened the first time that I did  
'Cause now I can't stop doing this  
And now I'm back  
You don't get to get them back

And who do you think I am?  
When it comes to crime I don't give a damn  
Stealing them car parts  
Never leave a scratch or scar  
You're won't ever catch me  
I'll just run off and be free  
So don't say that I flee  
Who do you think I am?

And who do you think I am?  
When it comes to crime I don't give a damn  
Stealing them car parts  
Never leave a scratch or scar  
You're won't ever catch me  
I'll just run off and be free  
Don't say that I flee  
Don't try a thing

Who do you think I am?

Who do you think I am?

Who do you think I am?

Who do you think I am?


	10. 10 The East Side

**Thank you to despicable me (a very close friend of mine) for reviewing on the last chapter. Like chapter nine. You got it right and you already picked the next couple songs like the last two of five I will be posting today. **

**I forgot to give credit to the singers of the songs before so I will now. **

**4. Legally Blonde from the movie Legally Blonde**

**5. Radioactive by Imagine Dragons**

**6. Cruise by Florida Georgia Line (I may have already credited not sure though so just to be safe)**

**7. Replay by Zendaya**

**8. Demons by Imagine Dragons**

**9. Jar of Hearts by Christina Perri (which my close friend got)**

**This is a song about a Soc turning into a greaser.**

The East Side

In the beginning  
We never pushed what we could do  
When we were chilling  
Smoking in the bathroom  
But we turned greaser (yeah)  
Soon we were skipping the afternoon  
We're leaving town now  
And we won't be back soon

Tonight we'll roll some drunks  
Disturb the peace  
Slash some tires up with me  
And then you still a hub  
Whisper and say, "We're doing it the greasy way."

Tonight  
Take me to the east side  
Sparks fly like the Fourth of July  
Just take me to the east side  
I see that crazy look in your eyes  
And I know we ain't socs anymore  
If we walk down this road  
We'll be greasers for sure  
So tonight fight me like it's do or die  
And take me to the east side

This could be worth it  
But we won't know unless we go  
I know you're nervous  
So just stay back and let me know

Tonight we'll roll some drunks  
Disturb the peace  
Slash some tires up with me  
And then you still a hub  
Whisper and say, "We're doing it the greasy way."

Tonight  
Take me to the east side  
Sparks fly like the Fourth of July  
Just take me to the east side  
I see that crazy look in your eyes  
And I know we ain't socs anymore  
If we walk down this road  
We'll be greasers for sure  
So tonight fight me like it's do or die  
And take me to the east side

Kiss me like it's do or die  
And take me to the other side

Tonight we'll roll some drunks  
Disturb the peace  
Slash some tires up with me  
And then you still a hub  
Whisper and say, "We're doing it the greasy way."

Tonight  
Take me to the east side  
Sparks fly like the Fourth of July  
Just take me to the east side  
I see that crazy look in your eyes  
And I know we ain't socs anymore  
If we walk down this road  
We'll be greasers for sure  
So tonight fight me like it's do or die  
And take me to the east side

Take me to the east side  
And take me to the east side  
Fight me like it's do or die  
And take me to the east side


	11. 11 Us Hoods Know What You Did in the Dar

**This is the second of five songs I will post today. This one is a bunch of different events of the book mixed together.**

Us Hoods Know What You Did In The Dark

Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa.  
Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa.

B-B-B-Be careful when alone at the park, park  
Can't be sure when Socs hit their mark  
And besides in the mean, mean time  
We're just thinking of smoking out our hearts

We're close friends with the east side devil  
So now the world can never get up to our level  
He just gotta get us on that train  
I've got scary thoughts in my brain  
Gonna need a spark to ignite

Us hoods know what you did in the dark

So light 'em up, up, up  
Light 'em up, up, up  
Light 'em up, up, up  
I'm on fire

So light 'em up, up, up  
Light 'em up, up, up  
Light 'em up, up, up  
I'm on fire

Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa.  
In the dark, dark  
Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa.  
In the dark, dark

Fighting keep fighting who we fight  
Somewhere another drunken soc just died  
I'll be behind bars tomorrow and I wish they could see  
That they're never gonna ever gonna every break me, me

A constellation of tears on his lashes  
Lost the only thing he loved, then lost to rashness  
In the end everything collides  
My side of town spat back out the greaser that you see

Us hoods know what you did in the dark

So light 'em up, up, up  
Light 'em up, up, up  
Light 'em up, up, up  
I'm on fire

So light 'em up, up, up  
Light 'em up, up, up  
Light 'em up, up, up  
I'm on fire

Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa.  
In the dark, dark  
Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa.  
In the dark, dark

Us hoods know what you did in the dark  
(Us hoods know what you did in the dark)

So light 'em up, up, up  
Light 'em up, up, up  
Light 'em up, up, up  
I'm on fire

So light 'em up, up, up  
Light 'em up, up, up  
Light 'em up, up, up  
I'm on fire

Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa.  
In the dark, dark  
Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa.  
In the dark, dark

Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa. 


	12. 12 You're Gonna Miss Me When I'm Gone

**This is Dally's thoughts on his suicide and saying that all the hoods will miss him and sappy stuff. I didn't change the title on this one either 'cause it went nice with the sad mood.  
**

You're Gonna Miss Me When I'm Gone

I got my ticket for the long way out  
Robbing that store at the end of the day  
And I know he would like my company  
Oh, I'm leaving in an hour. What do you say?

When I'm gone (when I'm gone)  
When I'm gone (when I'm gone)  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone

You're gonna miss me by my hair  
You're gonna miss me everywhere,  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone

I've got my ticket for the long way out  
The one with the saddest of views  
Up on Jay Mountain, in the fire  
The short scream and heroic desire  
But it should have been better for you

When I'm gone (when I'm gone)  
When I'm gone (when I'm gone)  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone

You're gonna miss me by my walk  
You'll miss me by my talk  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone

I've got my ticket for the long way out  
These feet weren't built to stay too around  
And I'll go there on my own  
But you'll miss me when you're home  
It's for you, Johnny, that I'll do this last wrong

When I'm gone (when I'm gone)  
When I'm gone (when I'm gone)  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone

You're gonna miss me by my hair  
You're gonna miss me everywhere  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone

When I'm gone  
When I'm gone  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone

You're gonna miss me by my walk  
You'll miss me by my talk  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone


	13. 13 Running This Town

**So this is the fourth of five songs and one of the ones that despicable me picked out. Since they're a close friend I let them pick more than one. And I'd really like it if other people sent in more too.**

Runnin' This Town

I could grease your hair  
I could show you what you outta see  
And make you who you outta be

You could be my heir  
Even if the king had fallen down  
I know that we'll be running this town

We're runnin' this town

You could still turn tough  
You know my loyalty won't disappear  
In this world made of only cars and beer

You could play it rough  
Even in a wave of let downs  
I know that we'll be running this town

Running this town  
We're running this town  
Running this town  
We're running this town  
Hold our ground  
We're running this town  
Running this town

I could give you trust  
In a tension filled history  
You'll still be fighting here with me

You won't be unjust  
Even if we're six feet underground  
I know that we'll be running this town

We're running this town

Running this town  
Running this town  
Hold your ground  
Running this town

I could grease your hair  
I could show you what you outta see  
And make you who you outta be

You could be my heir  
Even if the king had fallen down  
I know that we'll be running this town

I could grease your hair  
I could show you what you outta see  
And make you who you outta be

You could be my heir  
Even if the king had fallen down  
I know that we'll be running this town

We're running this town  
We're running this town  
We're running this town  
We're running this town

Running this town  
We're running this town  
Running this town  
We're running this town  
Hold your ground  
We're running this town  
Running this town  
We're running this town


	14. 14 Style

**So this is the last song I'm posting today out of the five. And this is also the last set of five songs I will be posting. I just posted a lot to make up for the fact I've been gone a while. But from now on it will only be one or two. Again thank you to despicable me.**

Style

I used to fight real rough and toy with death

Not scared to stab a soc and make a mess

So I fought violently, denied viciously

I guess that I wished I had a choice

I let the Socs test my breaking point

I cared for nothing, so I fought for everything

You knock me down, but I jump up

Already brushing off the dust

You see my boys, you see that crowd

Like that rumble, gonna take you down

You knock me down, but I jump up

Get ready cause I play it rough

I'll fight them all, I'll fight you now

I got the tongue of a liar, a fighter, slashing a few tires

Cause I am a greaser and you're gonna fight my STYLE

Prouder, prouder when I'm trying

Cause I am a greaser and you're gonna fight my STYLE

Oh oh oh oh oh oh

Oh oh oh oh oh oh

Oh oh oh oh oh oh

You're gonna fight my style

Now I'm rolling like a drunk guy

Fighting like a should be, I run with my own kind

I went from a greasy zero, to an east side hero

You knock me down, but I jump up

Already brushing off the dust

You see my boys, you see that crowd

Like that rumble, gonna take you down

You knock me down, but I jump up

Get ready cause I play it rough

I see it all, I see it now

I got the tongue of a liar, a fighter, slashing a few tires

Cause I am a greaser and you're gonna fight my STYLE

Prouder, prouder when I'm trying

Cause I am a greaser and you're gonna fight my STYLE

Oh oh oh oh oh oh

Oh oh oh oh oh oh

Oh oh oh oh oh oh

You're gonna fight my style

Oh oh oh oh oh oh

Oh oh oh oh oh oh

You'll fight my style

Oh oh oh oh oh oh

You're gonna fight my STYLE

Sty-yle, sty-yle, sty-yle, sty-yle, sty-yle

I got the tongue of a liar, a fighter, slashing a few tires

Cause I am a greaser and you're gonna fight my STYLE

Prouder, prouder when I'm trying

Cause I am a greaser and you're gonna fight my STYLE

Oh oh oh oh oh oh

Oh oh oh oh oh oh

Oh oh oh oh oh oh

You're gonna fight my style

Oh oh oh oh oh oh

Oh oh oh oh oh oh

You'll fight my style

Oh oh oh oh oh oh

You're gonna fight my STYLE


	15. 15 We Walk

**No one seems to like to review or follow or favorite this story, but that's okay. I still enjoy changing song lyrics. It keeps me motivated. Plus this just gives me another story to have up. So this song is about a greaser having a forbidden love life with a Soc kinda like Romeo and Juliet. This also happens to be another song by Imagine Dragons. I would apologize for taking a while to update but I feel like no one's reading this.**

**Here are the revealings of what the other songs have been.**

**The Other Side: Jason Derulo**

**My Songs Know What You Did In The Dark: Fall Out Boy**

**You're Gonna Miss Me When I'm Gone/ Cups (I didn't change the title at all though and I think I already credited this): Anna Kendrick **

**Safe and Sound: Capital Cities**

**Roar: Katy Perry**

**Okay so this song is again by Imagine Dragons and it's one of my favorites. So if you check my profile it'll be there. **

**Disclaimer: All rights go to respective singers, songwriters, and S. E. Hinton. **

We Walk

So this is what you are

When you met me at that bar

And now we walk around and try to move past this rift

Right around

Straight downtown

Packing my bags and giving my parents a rain check

I sure as hell don't wanna let you down

I sure as hell wanna leave this town

'Cause after all

Tulsa never sleeps at night

We walk down this street, all day

I get a little but tougher, but then I'll admit

I'm just the same as I was

Now don't you understand

That Tulsa can't change who I am

So this is where we part

And I am left with a broken heart

The path to freedom is nowhere but we could start

Right around

Straight downtown

Strutting my rags and giving the commodities a rain check

I sure as hell don't wanna let you down

I sure as hell wanna leave this town

'Cause after all

Tulsa never sleeps at night

We walk down this street, all day

I get a little but tougher, but then I'll admit

I'm just the same as I was

Now don't you understand

That Tulsa can't change who I am

We walk down this street, all day

I get a little but tougher, but then I'll admit

I'm just the same as I was

Now don't you understand

That Tulsa can't change who I am

Buck's place never felt so lonely

This town doesn't change their ruling

Who chose it? Who chose it?

We walk down this street, all day

I get a little but tougher, but then I'll admit

I'm just the same as I was

Now don't you understand

That Tulsa can't change who I am

We walk down this street, all day

I get a little but tougher, but then I'll admit

I'm just the same as I was

Now don't you understand

That Tulsa can't change who I am


	16. 16 Ain't Gonna Want This

**Thank you to Lovecolors3 for reviewing on this story. I took your suggestion and did You're Gonna Miss This. That means I owe another one to anyone reading this. **

**This song parody is about Angela Shepard wishing she hadn't become what she has. And if she could she would get rid of her slut reputation. **

**Disclaimer: This song belongs to Trace Adkins and S. E. Hinton owns the Outsiders. I own nothing. **

Ain't Gonna Want This

She was walking down the street, in the searing heat  
Complaining, saying I'm baked and beat  
She said I'll test his judgment, and I'll test his rules  
Then her boy's car pulled up and he said this isn't cool  
Then she said whatever a girl'll do what I girl's gotta do

Ain't gonna want this  
Ain't gonna want this back  
Ain't gonna wish these boys hadn't been by so tough  
These have been rough times  
She took a good look at him  
She knew with shear whim  
She ain't gonna want this

Before she knows her life flashes before her eyes  
Remembering the time she couldn't get a guy  
He tells her it's a little late  
She says I've sealed my fate  
Starts talking about the problems of life and the things that arouse  
He shakes his head since he knows  
Hell, she can't turn back around

Ain't gonna want this  
Ain't gonna want this back  
Ain't gonna wish these boys hadn't been by so tough  
These have been rough times  
She took a good look at him  
She knew with shear whim  
She ain't gonna want this

Five years later there on the same street  
Funny it's the opposite weather of their last meet  
Get talking about how their lives are incomplete  
She keeps complaining 'bout the lack of heat  
He says it don't bother me.  
I haven't worn a jacket for a while  
Gave the last to you at 23.  
As they turn to leave, she can't believe

She ain't gonna want this  
Ain't gonna want this back  
Ain't gonna wish these boys hadn't been by so tough  
These have been rough times  
She took a good look at him  
She knew with shear whim  
She ain't gonna want this  
Ain't gonna want this  
Yeah, ain't gonna want this


	17. 17 We R Who We R

Didn't feel like changing the title of this one 'cause it totally fit. That's means I have to post another one since the first one was already suggested in the comments.

We R Who We R

He is dangerous  
If you're one of us, then toughen up  
'Cause he make the greasers stop and gawk  
And he's got his leather jacket all slashed up  
And yes of course he does, he running this town just like its Buck's  
And no, you don't wanna mess with us  
Dal just got back his Christopher

He's got those stone cold icy eyes  
Shepard slashed knives up his side  
Looking sick and sexyfied  
So let's go-o-o (Let's go!)

Tonight he's rolling ri ri-ri ri-ri-right  
There's no end in si-si-si-si-si-sight  
He's tearin' it apart part-part pa-pa-part  
You know we're greasers, we are who we are!  
He's dancing like he's dru-dru-dru-dru-dru drunk  
Hangover's gonna su-su-su-su-su suck  
We'll be forever youn youn-youn youn-youn-young  
You know we're greasers, we are who we are!

JDs live it up  
It's about damn time he tough it up  
I'm teaching him the ridiculous  
It's making him be more mischievous  
I'm just talkin' truth

I'm telling you 'bout the shit we do  
We're sellin' some hubs, sleepin' in the lot  
Dressin' in black, pickin' up broads (A LOT!)

He's got those stone cold icy eyes  
Shepard slashed knives up his side  
Looking sick and sexyfied  
So let's go-o-o (Let's go!)

Tonight he's rolling ri ri-ri ri-ri-right  
There's no end in si-si-si-si-si-sight  
He's tearin' it apart part-part pa-pa-part  
You know we're greasers, we are who we are!  
He's dancing like he's dru-dru-dru-dru-dru drunk  
Hangover's gonna su-su-su-su-su suck  
We'll be forever youn youn-youn youn-youn-young  
You know we're greasers, we are who we are!

DJ turn it up (up up up up up up)  
DJ turn it up (up up up up up up)  
DJ turn it up (up up up up up up)  
DJ turn it up (up up up up up up uuuup)

Tonight he's rolling ri ri-ri ri-ri-right  
There's no end in si-si-si-si-si-sight  
He's tearin' it apart part-part pa-pa-part  
You know we're greasers, we are who we are!  
He's dancing like he's dru-dru-dru-dru-dru drunk  
Hangover's gonna su-su-su-su-su suck  
We'll be forever youn youn-youn youn-youn-young  
You know we're greasers, we are who we are!


	18. 18 Boundaries

**So this is song is about Bob wanting boundaries hence the title. I will be posting one more of these tonight. If anyone cares. **

**Disclaimer: The Outsiders belong to S. E. Hinton. Tegan and Sara own the real lyrics to this song. **

Boundaries

All I want to get is some sort of boundary  
All I want to know is, can they give me any boundaries?

Here comes the nudge before I get a little boundary  
Here comes the blow before I know, come on give me boundaries

The chance is open, my mind is really hoping  
The rate of change is lessening

It's not just all physical  
I'm the type who wants it to be critical  
So let's make things physical  
I won't treat them like they're oh so typical  
I won't treat them like they're oh so typical

All you think of lately is getting me a new treat  
All I dream of lately is how to get you to stop the treats

There comes the heat before I meet a little boundary  
There is no rule to come for this tool, come on give me boundaries

The greasers are pissed and the folks still ain't trying  
The rate of change is lessening

It's not just all physical  
I'm the type who wants it to be critical  
So let's make things physical  
I won't treat them like they're oh so typical  
I won't treat them like they're oh so typical

I want boundaries, I want them  
I won't treat them like they're typical  
I want boundaries, I want them  
I won't treat them like they're typical

There go the hopes and dreams of me  
There go the hopes and dreams  
There go the hopes and dreams of me  
There go the hopes and dreams

It's not just all physical  
I'm the type who wants it to be critical  
So let's make things physical  
I won't treat them like they're oh so typical  
I won't treat them like they're oh so typical

I want boundaries, I want them  
I won't treat them like they're typical  
I want boundaries, I want them  
I won't treat them like they're typical

I won't treat them like they're typical  
I won't treat them like they're typical

All I want to get is a little boundary  
All I want to know is, can you come give me boundaries?


	19. 19 Sandy

**This song is Soda wondering why he still loves Sandy after the heart break she caused him. **

**Disclaimer: S. E. Hinton owns the Outsiders. Zedd and Foxes own the real lyrics of this song. **

Sandy

High time that I moved on from this past that really bites  
Fight fear for the selfish pain, it wasn't worth it half the time  
Held still right after we ran 'cause she knew how it would end  
I loved her when we walked hand in hand so I kept at it again

'Cause she was a piece in me I wish I shouldn't need  
Chasing relentlessly, still try and I don't know why

If our love was tragedy, why is she my remedy?  
If our love's insanity, why do I still love Sandy?

(Hey-ay, hey-ay-ay. Hey-ay, hey-ay-ay. Hey-ay, hey-ay-ay. Hey-ay, hey)

If our love was tragedy, why is she my remedy?  
If our love's insanity, why do I still love Sandy?

Walk 'round through this messed up place and refuse to make amends  
It hurts inside to out and makes me forget all common sense  
Can't speak as you turn to leave 'cause you knew what you would choose  
If you stay then I'll keep at it and try to get back to you

'Cause you are a piece in me I wish I shouldn't need  
Chasing relentlessly, still try and I don't know why

If our love was tragedy, why is she my remedy?  
If our love's insanity, why do I still love Sandy?

(Hey-ay, hey-ay-ay. Hey-ay, hey-ay-ay. Hey-ay, hey-ay-ay. Hey-ay, hey)

Why do I still love Sandy?  
Why is she my remedy?  
Why do I still love Sandy?  
Why is she my remedy?

If our love was tragedy, why is she my remedy?  
If our love's insanity, why do I still love Sandy?


	20. 20 Stay Gold

**So I decided that I will be ending this song album as to the fact that not many people are reading, reviewing, following, or favoriting. But I wanted to end it with a guaranteed favorite to all Outsiders fans: Stay Gold by Stevie Wonder!**

**I may start another story like this made up of songs that remind me of moments in the book. I'm not sure though. If you do read this chapter, tell me if that would be a good idea and your overall opinion of this story.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. S. E. Hinton owns the Outsiders. Stevie Wonder owns this song. **

So young and carefree

Again you will see

That place in time…so gold

Steal away into that way back when

You thought that all would last forever

But like the weather

Nothing can ever…and be in time

Stay gold

But can it be

When we can see

So vividly

A memory

And yes you say

So must the day

Too, fade away

And leave a ray of sun

So gold

Life is but a twinking of an eye

Yet filled with sorrow and compassion

Though not imagined

All things that happen

Will age too old

Though gold

**86:3**

**Stay Gold,**

**The ExtraOrdinary Outsider **


End file.
